1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid applicators and, in particular, to a self-sealing liquid applicator comprising a housing, a spring member and a valve member, which valve member is arranged in an axial displacement relation with the spring member mounted in the housing and further being slideably received through an aperture defined by a top wall of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoe polish applicators enable a user to apply liquid polish to a shoe surface while minimizing smearing of unintended areas. Some applicators have integrally formed sponge-like spreaders to help distribute the liquid polish onto the shoe surface. Typically, a user applies the shoe polish by inverting and squeezing a flexible container attached to the applicator. A desired shine is achieved when the volatile components of the applied liquid evaporate from the shoe surface.
Most shoe polish applicators are simply built and do not provide effective seals around their discharge openings. In one applicator, for example, there is provided a rubber-like tip fit snugly over an opening of a container. The tip is completely closed except for a slit formed therethrough. Since the rubber like tip is inherently elastic, the slit is normally held shut by confronting surfaces thereof because of the inherent stiffness of the tip. However, a user may cause the slit to form an opening by deforming the tip, which tip will readily return to its original shape upon release of the user-applied force. A sponge-type spreader is usually positioned over the slit for facilitating the application of a uniform coat.
To apply the liquid polish, a user needs to invert the container and press the flexible or rubber-like tip and spreader onto a shoe surface with such a force that the tip deforms and the slit is caused to form an opening, thereby allowing the polish to flow therethrough and onto desired areas of the shoe surface. When the user disengages the applicator from the shoe surface, the rubber-like tip returns to its original shape and the slit is shut once again. An ordinary artisan will readily appreciate that the slit cannot serve as an effective seal against volatile compounds contained in the liquid polish. Thus, over time, the liquid polish in the container may simply "disappear" as by evaporation.
To remedy the aforementioned deficiency, a separate cap is usually provided for enclosing the applicator in an air-tight manner by securing the cap to the container. This remedy, however, may be easily defeated since a user may not remember to close the cap or that the cap is lost.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a liquid applicator for shoe polish which is self-sealing during periods of non-use but which is selectively openable for applying the liquid polish.